Nut Riders
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: (AU where Hase never dies, rest his soul) Set after the 'Farewell Beat Riders' episode, whilst Oren is helping Jounouchi 'find himself' he happens upon Hase who helps in a different way ;) This is stupid Damaged Goods


He hadn't known what to do when the girls walked into the patisserie. His first instinct had been to run but now he had no idea where he was running to and to make matters worse he was wearing a dress. He had to get somewhere out of sight, this was embarrassing enough already. Of course he had thought about going to his house to change but it was a long way away and his parents would likely have some questions he didn't want to have to answer. He didn't get was this was supposed to have even done for him in the first place but saying no to Oren would've been a death wish. So here he was, sprinting through the streets dressed as a woman and over all fairly confused as to what he was even doing. That's when things got worse. A few girls from his dance group that was bad but he was now drawing closer to his best friend, Hase. Of all the people he didn't want to see like this, Hase was top of the list. He tried to hide but it was too late; he'd been spotted.

"Jo?" Hase called out to where he was hiding.  
It wasn't the best a hiding spot and Hase already knew he was there but hoping his silence would be enough for the other to give up, Jonouchi remained still, waiting.  
"Jo hey" Hase waved and started walking over to him.  
In a moment of panic and misjudgment Jonouchi took his opportunity to run however, Hase being both taller and faster than him meant he caught up quickly, grabbing the other's arm to prevent him running away again.  
"Hey" he didn't let go of his arm but his grip loosened slightly as Jonouchi turned to face him. "So uh" Hase rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, releasing his grip. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Jonouchi didn't respond, not meeting the other boys gaze. "Is this just like something you do now or?" Hase continued to question.

"N-no, Oren made me. He said something about finding myself or whatever, it's stupid." Jo rushed out.

"Shame"

"Huh?" He finally met the others gaze in confusion.

"You look pretty hot" the other smirked back at him.

"Yea right"

"I'm serious man" he stepped closer to Jo, sliding one hand over his side to rest on his waist and leaning in close so their faces were merely inches apart.

"St-stop joking" Jonouchi tried to push him away but he only pulled him closer, tipping his chin up so they were forced to face each other.

"I said I'm serious" he whispered as he leaned in to press his lips against the others.

Confused, Jo's first reaction was to panic and try to push the other way but, when it proved resistance was futile, he allowed himself to kiss Hase back and before he could fully realise what was happening and come to his senses he had been picked up and was being carried to the nearest alley, all whilst making out with his best friend. It wasn't until he was seated on a trash can and Hase finally moved away from his lips though still continuing to kiss down his neck after already having undone his belt and fly.

"W-wait what are we doing?" Jo pushed gently on Hase's shoulders and he pulled back to speak. Not that he didn't know, he just was confused as to why they were doing it together.

"I mean I thought we were gonna, ya know, fuck. I mean we don't have to, I figured you would want- you know it's fine, my B" he rambled on, stepping back and re-fastening his jeans.

"Wait so this isn't like a joke or something?"

"What? No. Do you think I'd make out with you just for a joke?"

"I mean kinda, yea"

He stayed quiet for a second before reluctantly nodding "fair play. But I swear, this isn't a joke. I really do think you look sexy as a mother fucker right now" he winked and stepped back closer "so, if it's okay with you-" instead of finishing his question he instead slowly slid one hand up Jonouchi's leg to rest on his thigh as he awaited a response.

"Oh it's more than okay"

Hase grinned back at the answer and leaned in to kiss Jonouchi once again, sliding his hand further, past the sparkly fabric of the dress. He paused, however, when his fingers passed over the material of Jonouchi's underwear.

"A-are you wearing girl's panties?" He raised an eyebrow in question. Jonouchi turned beet red as though he had seemingly forgot in until this moment

"I um, I guess. Kinda. I mean they're comfy, I didn't know this was gonna happen. It's not-" he stopped talking before he made the situation worse.

"Wait hold up, so these are yours?" Hase questioned further. "Oren didn't make you wear these too?" Jonouchi nodded shyly. Immediately, Hase began grinning wildly "I never knew you were so kinky" he leaned in to kiss Jo's neck again, preventing the other boy from forming a response as he began to softly moan instead.

Hase ran his fingers over the lacy material under Jo's skirt, softly rubbing his crotch. The touch of the other boy was driving Jo closer to the edge, he didn't want to cum before they got to the actual sex

"Please Hase, p-put it in me" his voice wavered making him sound more desperate than intended.

Hase smiled in response and undid his jeans for the second time, removing his cock from his underwear and spitting into his palm before stroking himself a few times, fully coating it in spit hoping it would be an effective enough lubricant. Pushing Jo's panties sideways, he lined himself up before pushing in. His thrusts began slow so Jo could adjust to the intrusion.

"F-fuck faster, go f-faster" Jo muttered.

A devilish grin spread across Hase's face and he began increasing his pace from soft and gentle to painfully brutal, leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss. Jonouchi moaned into his mouth, moans that could've put a pornstar to shame, moans so loud and unbelievably sexy even being muffled by the kiss. A sound Hase wanted to savour, never wanted to end. But soon it all had to come to a stop, both boys were close to climax, neither would last much longer at all. A few thrusts later and Jonouchi was cumming, the added friction from him tightening driving Hase over the edge mere moments later. He pulled out and put himself away, taking a step to the side and leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Jonouchi reached down and ran a finger across his crotch, semen easily seeping through the flimsy material and onto his finger. Hase grabbed his cum coated hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking the fingers clean.

"Sorry, I kinda ruined your panties" Jo didn't respond, blushing. "Actually" Hase brought himself level with Jo's hips, sliding down his underwear and removing them, licking every so often during the process. He then quickly undressed his bottom half. "Take mine" he threw his boxers at Jo and redressed without them. "As for these," he said in reference to Jo's underwear "I'll buy you a new pair" he winked and shoved them into his back pocket.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Jonouchi asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it" he smirked and left the alley, leaving Jonouchi behind, confused and alone, to redress before heading to his originally intended destination.


End file.
